Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to the field of display technologies, and particularly, to an array substrate for a display, a repairing sheet for the array substrate, a display panel comprising the array substrate and a method of repairing an array substrate.
Description of the Related Art
A TFT-LCD display panel mainly comprises a CF (color filter) substrate and a TFT (thin film transistor) array substrate, which are bonded at peripheries there by using sealant during a bonding process so as to form a liquid crystal cell with liquid crystal sealed therein by the sealant. Generally, the TFT array substrate comprise a peripheral region located outside of the sealant and protruding from the CF substrate, the peripheral region is used for connecting source and gate drive chips and comprises peripheral lines for directing external electrical signals into the substrate, comprising various control signal and voltage wirings, for example, frame on-signal line STV, row on-signal line CPV, output on-signal line OE, gate on-voltage line VGH, gate off-voltage line VGL and the like.
Since the peripheral region of the array substrate is of a single-layer structure and exposed to outside, it will be prone to be impacted by external force, rubbed, scuffed during production and transportation, resulting in breaking of peripheral lines, especially easy occurrence of damages to edge and corner portions of the array substrate, and abnormal display of an display apparatus. This situation is especially serious in large-sized display panels. If these damages could not be repaired, this will cause a tremendous waste of resources for production. Therefore, there is a need to repair an array substrate where a peripheral line is broken.